Unexpected Alliances
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | CampaignNum = 2a | EpNum = 8 | OverallNum = 28 | Playdate = 2018-12-29 | CampaignDate = 4-5 Eleint, 1488 DR | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevCampaignEp = | NextCampaignEp = | PrevPlaydateEp = |order=prev}} | NextPlaydateEp = |order=next}} }} is the eighth episode of the second campaign (part 1) of Plan B. Synopsis Previously in the ''Forgotten Realms'' * Wilnan ventures to the Westwood in search of Hegron, meeting Poplarbellow the Treant who informs him that the half-elf has gone to the Mere of Dead Men to seek out a dangerous dragon known as the Black Death. He cautions Wilnan from following after him, ending their conversation with a warning: “Beware the lights.” * Outside Carnath Roadhouse, on the edge of the Mere of Dead Men, the heroes capture and interrogate a group of lizardfolk who they suspect are working with the Cult of the Dragon. They discover that the reptiles are assigned to pick up the cultists’ cargo and haul it to a castle deep within the Mere. * Following the lizardfolks’ trail, the heroes head into the swamp, eventually making their way to a lizardfolk campsite where dry land gives way to widespread waters. After dispatching their adversaries, the heroes claim the camp as their resting place and settle down for the evening. * In the early hours of the next morning, Wilnan peers into the heavy fog surrounding the camp and sees flickering lights just a few yards away. As he watches the glow, he can’t help but recall Poplarbellow’s words. Episode Recap As the party slowly awakens from its sleep, they notice two things happening outside their camp in addition to the lights: a rustling sound in the brush to the south, and what appears to be a large bird perched on a tree and watching them to the north. As they investigate the rustling, a small lizardfolk named Snapjaw emerges from the brush, claiming peace. He mentions that he saw their battle with his brethren, and commends them for their bravery in battle. He works at the castle with the "dragon kneelers", but is tired of being pushed around by the bullywugs who also work there. While displeased with the deaths of his lizardfolk brethren, he extends a proposition to the heroes: help him incite a rebellion among the lizardfolk, and he will show them the way to the castle. Plan B agrees. While this discussion is going on, the large bird descends and is revealed to be an aarakocra. He introduces himself as a bard named Benson, and states that his journeys have brought him to the Mere in search of an ancient castle with enhanced locating abilities. He wishes to find a green dragon that destroyed the majority of his tribe over 100 years ago. As they share similar causes and destinations, Plan B agrees to allow him to join them, as well. Cansteline continues to copy and prepare the remove curse scroll given to him by Cleo, so Wilnan, Krisella and Benson decide to investigate the lights. As they pursue, the lights keep their distance, but seem to be guiding them to the north and east. Krisella senses that they are undead. After following for only an hour, the group decides to head back to camp. While the lights return with them (although still at a distance), the heroes decide to not investigate further. In the early evening, they embark in the canoes and head north and west toward the castle, led by Snapjaw. Near the end of the trip, Snapjaw stops at a guard outpost manned by lizardfolk. Mekssa goes with him, and together they convince the lizardfolk there to join their uprising when the time comes. The group reaches the banks just outside the large castle in the early hours of the morning, and wait outside until daylight. Snapjaw leads them inside, explaining that he will take them to one of the dragon kneeler supervisors for introduction and assignments. They enter a great hall filled with crates and treasure being sorted by cultists. At the far end of the hall, they notice three prominent figures supervising the inventory: Rezmir, the half-black dragon who they have been told is in charge at the castle; Azbara Jos, the Red Wizard of Thay who they met on the convoy to Carnath Roadhouse; and Hegron Grisk, the half-elf ranger — Wilnan's mentor whom he has been seeking since Hegron disappeared five years ago. As Hegron's gaze meets Wilnan's, his expression remains unchanged. However, he very subtly shakes his head, as if cautioning Wilnan to keep quiet. Notes * Cansteline learns the remove curse spell and cast it on Skaus, removing the curse presumably placed upon him by Vincent Trench. * With the curse removed, Skaus decides to attempt summoning Patrick again. The summoning is successful; however, Patrick now appears to be female, and refers to himself as "Patka". While there is some disdain and disappointment towards Skaus for having been banished for those few weeks, the quasit appears ready to provide companionship and service to his summoner once again. * While waiting at camp, Mekssa sees a small snake enter from the brush. It stops, opens it mouth and with a deep, raspy voice speaks to her, saying the words: "FEED ME. WAKE ME." It then returns to acting like a normal snake. Mekssa picks it up and pets it, and as she ponders the strange occurrence she recalls that a similar situation happened to her when she was very young. Featured Characters Plan B * Cansteline (controlled by Cam S.) * Krisella * Mekssa * Patrick / Patka * Skaus * Wilnan New * Benson * Issa * Rezmir * Snapjaw Returning * Gremlin * Hegron Grisk * Azbara Jos * Theo Mentioned * The Black Death * Borngray * Cleo * Elaacrimalicros * The Hooded Woman * Pharblex * Vincent Trench